The Garage Selling
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: "Lavi, just give me the bunny and everything is gonna be alright" "NO ALLEN! You don't love it! At least not like I do!" Responded the green eyed boy hugging a plush bunny and keeping it away from Allen. For Prompt #6 in TMB. Laven


**Hey guys, this is a One-Shot for The Muse Bunny's Prompt #6. Hope you like it :D**"Lavi, come on!"

* * *

"NO!"

"Please Lavi don't be a baby about it"

"I can be a baby if I want to!"

"Lavi, just give me the bunny and everything is gonna be alright" The white haired boy told the redhead with an extended hand.

"NO ALLEN! You don't love it! At least not like I do!" Responded the green eyed boy hugging a plush bunny and keeping it away from the grey eyed one.

"Lavi, you aren't 8 years old anymore"

"I may not be 8 years old but I keep my 8 years old memories!" Lavi argued stubbornly.

_Everything started days ago; when our landlord told us we needed to pay our rent or we were gonna have to leave the building._

"Seriously Allen! I have great memories with this bunny! He accompanied me to the ice-cream shop, he was there when the first girl said no to me, even when I took my showers!"

"Lavi…" Allen replied with a desperate tone.

"Well, he was waiting for me outside…" commented Lavi spacing out.

"Lavi…" Allen continued, attempting to bring the older one back to earth again, louder.

"Okay, maybe he _did_ was in the shower…"

"LAVI!" Allen shouted, this time succeeding in gaining some of the redhead's attention.

"Jeez! It was just one time!"

_Lavi's work still didn't give a lot, besides, we also needed to buy our living expenses such as food and clothes, and I still needed to pay my tuition fees. So, we arranged a deal with the landlord. We'll pay all the months in debt we have and this one, in the condition he let us gain the money little by little and pay what we can. In this way we won't have to worry ourselves anymore about the monthly fees, and we can pay what money we have left. In this way everyone wins._

"I'm not questioning your fetish of bathing with a plush toy Lavi, we really need to sell all we can to get the money to pay the landlord!"

"But we don't need to sell my bunny! Besides, I'm not leaving him there all alone in that stinking and ugly box waiting to be bought!" Lavi stubbornly replied ignoring the younger's comment.

"We do need to sell it if you want us to stay together!"

"I do! But… it's my bunny…"

_If we didn't get the money in 2 weeks we were going to be forced to leave the apartment. Lavi would go back with his uncle Bookman, but me… I would have to return to my foster father's home. I didn't want that, the moment I cross that door I'm dead… and I would wish it was literally. My 'master' as he makes me call him is a womanizer, alcoholic bastard that has debts in every bar in town and outside it. He is never home, but when he is he SERIOUSLY is a stick up the ass. Besides, I wouldn't have the time to study properly thanks to the ones Cross Marian –that's that demon's name- is in debt to. I would be forced to pay his debts. But that at least has a good part to it. Thanks to all the years of practice I've become a real expert in poker, knowing some –a LOT- of cheats. This way I could get the money easier and quicker. But when my master discovered it, the things just got worse. So, I went to Lavi for help, by that time we had been dating for a year or so, and together we rented the apartment. I've been truly happy since I moved in here._

"If you didn't wanna sell your things you should have let me go win the money through poker!" Allen shouted exasperated, leaving the living room they were currently arguing in. Their apartment was simple, just a basic kitchen, the bedroom, a little living room and a laundry.

Lavi followed Allen into the bedroom, where the latter was sitting on the bed. "You know why I don't want you to bet anymore Allen, please don't even think about it"

"If we don't get the money I don't have any other choice" The boy whispered without looking at him.

_But that was going to end thanks to the debts. I told Lavi I could easily gain the money betting, but he didn't let me. He said that it was dangerous –thanks to a past experience of mine were I got a trip to the hospital- and that we could gain the money fair and square. He was the one that proposed to do a garage selling, finally convincing me._

"Allen, this bunny is really important to me. It was the last gift my parents gave me before the accident"

"…"

"It was the only reminder I had of them, the last show of love and appreciation they game me, and I can't sell it off that easily. You better than anyone should understand that"

Allen gave out a bitter laugh. "Me? Why? Because the only person in this world that ever loved me besides you is already dead? Yes Lavi, I know perfectly well how you feel, and you know what? To be with you I'm even willing to sell the only things I've got left from Mana, the first show of appreciation someone _ever_ gave me, the first Christmas gift I had in my entire life" Allen said finally looking at Lavi.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked confused.

_Since I can remember I lived in the orphans, without having a 'home' for more than a few months. I was the silent type, not being successful in doing friends, not that I cared. I liked being alone, I felt that I didn't need anyone to be happy. The truth is, I was afraid of being hurt. I've never had someone close to me, the only one that was almost close was my bed partner. Sometimes, before going up to his bed –cause we slept in bunk beds- he said goodnight to me. Yes, he was the one that once in a while gave himself time to say hi or talk to me. Not that I responded, cause I was afraid of even talking. But there was this one time that I heard him talk with his friends, telling them how weird I was, that I was probably mute, and that the scar in my left eye and arm were a marking from the devil. Those words really hurt._

Allen silently walked outside the bedroom into the living room, were all the boxes with things we didn't need any more where stored. Lavi just followed without asking, looking confused specially when the boy started to look through a box for something. When he found it, he walked to another box and repeated the same process, getting a total of 3 things in his hands. Finally the shorter one walked to Lavi, the lattter's expression getting even more confused.

"What's that?"

"This" Allen said showing him a pair of gloves. "Were the first gift Mana gave me, so the people wouldn't say bad things to me concerning my left arm" he carefully placed them in the table besides him, getting a little worn out coat in the process and showing it to Lavi. "He bought me this coat, because when he adopted me it was Christmas Eve, and it was pretty cold outside. He didn't want me to catch a fever or something" He said while leaving it in the same place where he left the gloves and showing Lavi another thing… a teddy bear. "This… is the first Christmas gift someone ever gave me… my most pre-pre-precious p-p-posession" Allen said while some tears started going down his cheeks. Lavi just realized that what he was doing seemed a completely egoist thing to do, feeling a sudden pang of guilt kicking him in the ass seeing how Allen was willing to give up so much just for the sake of staying together.

Lavi hugged Allen, feeling completely useless as comfort, but the boy didn't seemed to mind given he was hugging him back.

_But it was that fateful day, that Christmas 9 years ago, Mana adopted me. He was the first one to show me appreciation, to love me. But 3 years later, thanks to a disease he didn't tell me about so he didn't scare me, he died. Then, Cross Marian -close friend of Mana- took me in a year later, when I turned 11. Then when I got into a new school, I met a group of friends that are currently always supporting me. Yuu Kanda -even though we are always fighting, he is a good friend-, Lenalee –she really takes care of others, and sometimes worries more than she should-, and Lavi. In a few years of knowing each other and being best friends, we started dating, and still do._

"Hey Allen" Lavi whispered while petting his scalp.

"What?" Allen responded, his head still buried in the taller's chest.

"Have you stopped crying?"

"I wasn't crying! There was something in my eye" Allen replied angrily.

"In both eyes you meant, right?" Lavi commented smiling, knowing really well Allen wouldn't admit the truth.

"Yes, I meant that!"

"You know, we could always ask Lenalee to give us some of Komui's rare inventions and sell them for a cheap price"

"Her brother won't let her" Allen said as a matter-of-fact.

"Please Allen! Komui has a sister-complex, he can't say no to anything Lenalee says!" With this said, Allen looked up to Lavi, the latter showing him a toothy grin.

"And Komui has a lot of weird inventions…" Allen commented.

"Yep! That could make for your things and my bunny, don't you think?"

"…"

"Don't you?" Lavi asked eagerly.

"Grab the keys, we're going to Lenalee's house" Allen said walking to the apartment's door.

"Yes sir!" Lavi replied smiling making a military salute, quickly going for the keys.

* * *

"That'll be 5 dollars sir" Allen said smiling, ignoring Komui's shouts of protest in the background.

"NOOO! EVERYTHING BUT KOMURIN V!" Komui shouted, being held back by Lavi and Kanda, who came to help at Lenalee's call.

Lenalee just smiled sweetly at the customer, who seemed taken aback by Komui's shouts of protest.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked questiongly, eyeing the man practically crying for dear life.

"Pretty sure. So, are you gonna buy it?"

"Please ignore my brother, buy to your heart's content" Lenalee commented, sitting on a table peacefully drinking tea.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOOT MY KOMURIN V!"

"O-Okay… I guess I'll buy it" The man said, handing Allen the 5 dollars.

"Thanks for your buy!" Allen replied cheerfully, storing the money in his pocket.

"!" Komui replied finally sobbing at the loss.

_Well, at least almost everyone wins…_

**THE END**


End file.
